


Look at the camera, baby

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Crying, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Rev Frank Iero, Smut, Spanking, Top Gerard Way, im going to hell, pro rev Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: Pointless pwp featuring Frank and Gerard making a sex tape.prompt: daddy kink
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: pointless pwps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Look at the camera, baby

**Author's Note:**

> it's three am, im horny and definitely going to hell

"Look at the camera, baby."

Frank obeyed, turning his gaze to the camera positioned to his right. He could barely see his reflection on the lens, but he knew that he definitely looked so fucking wrecked right now. He hadn't even cummed yet, hell he hadn't even touched himself, but he already felt so lightheaded. He was lying on his stomach, and Gerard was holding him, whispering sweet dirty things in his ear as he had his arms wrapped around Frank's middle pressing them together.

"Tell the camera what Daddy is going to do to you."

Frank whined at Gerard's words, his cock aching and leaking inside his panties. He was certain that one day he was going to cum on just Gerard talking to him like that.

He was panting as he spoke. " _Daddy's going to spank me..._ " Just the thought of his Daddy's strong hands making his ass red and hurt was making the man squirm. Frank didn’t even notice he was rutting against Gerard’s leg until his Daddy’s hands forced him to stop moving. That was going to earn him more spanks.

“And if you’re good what’s your reward?” His hands moved lower to cup at Frank’s ass. He was kneading the flesh and pinching at it, making Frank release breathy moans. “ _Hmm?_ ”

 _“Ah-Daddy’s going to fuck me. Daddy’s giving me his cock.”_

Frank heard Gerard chuckle, and mutter under his breath, “ _fuck, I am._ ”And finally, he was lowering the lace panties to uncover Frank completely.

“You ready?”

Frank moaned in response.

“You better count all of them.”

“ _Daddy, please,_ ” Frank begged. “ _Just–Ah!_ ”

Gerard landed the first hit, and Frank moaned loudly.

“One, th-thank you Daddy.”

Gerard spanked him until Frank was all desperate and crying and his ass was all sore and red. Moans mixed with sobs at each slap, and Frank was clawing at Gerard leaving marks of his own on his Daddy. Frank wasn’t sure he would be able to handle what followed next once Gerard announced the last spank, and Frank breathed out the last number along with the usual _thank you Daddy._

 _“So good,”_ His Daddy praised him. “You took them so well, baby. You deserve to be rewarded, d’you want your reward?”

Frank nodded frantically. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Hands and knees, facing the camera.”

Frank positioning himself just like Gerard had ordered him to. His face to the camera, recording all of Frank’s expressions and sounds. The camera was recording Frank being such a good slut for his Daddy.

Gerard’s hands were once again on his ass, this time more gently, but both men knew that gentleness was going to be gone once Gerard started fucking Frank. His hands roamed until they touched plastic, and he started pulling at the plug buried inside Frank. Gerard pulled and pushed it several times, before finally pulling it all the way out. Frank whined at the emptiness, but he knew that soon he was going to be filled by something so much better.

Before anything, Gerard pushed two fingers inside Frank’s hole, knowing Frank could take them after being stretched all day by the plug.Gerard started moving his fingers and scissoring them to open up Frank even more. Frank was moaning as the digits slid in and out of him, and he screamed once Gerard touched his prostate. Three fingers in, his prostate being constantly hit by them, and Frank was on the edge and begging.

“ _Daddy, please fuck me…”_ Tears spilled as he said this, at this point Frank was just blabbering nonsense, so desperate to be fucked.

Gerard pulled out his fingers, slicking his cock with the lube on them and positioning himself between Frank’s cheeks. Teasing him and drawing another sob from the man below him. “Look at the camera, baby,” He said again, and slammed all of himself into Frank in one move.

Not even giving time Frank to completely adjust, Gerard was already setting a rough pace.

Frank was so fucking gone at this point, the pleasure was immeasurable. His Daddy was hitting his prostate with each thrust making Frank scream so loud the neighbors could probably hear him. Frank was already imagining them the next day asking what those screams were, and Frank would simply tell them that his Daddy had fucked him so good he was screaming. His Daddy always fucked him until he was seeing stars.

Between his legs his own neglected cock was leaking with precum, and Frank was aching to jerk himself off. Fuck, he was so close.

“Daddy,” he begged. “Can I please cum, I’m so close, please I need to cum. Let me cum for you. _Daddy, please._ ”

Gerard above him was moaning, and while speeding up he breathed out, “Fuck, baby you feel so good, _ah–look at the camera, baby._ I want you to be looking at the camera while you cum. _Fuck,_ touch yourself and cum for Daddy, baby. I want to see you.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice before he grabbed his cock and started jerking roughly. Frank’s whole vision went white as he reached his orgasm, cumming all over the sheets and himself. All of this while never breaking eye contact with the camera. His Daddy was going to be so pleased once he watched the tape.

Frank fell limp onto the bed, while Gerard carried on with his pace. He whined with oversensitivity and felt another wave of pleasure course through him as Gerard’s thrusts became more erratic. He then fully stopped, burying himself deep into Frank and cumming.

“ _Oh fuck baby–_ “

They stayed like that for a while, both coming down from their highs. Gerard slowly pulled out, and soon his cum started leaking out of Frank.

“Fuck, Frankie,” he said sounding all fucked out. “Turn around baby, show the camera how Daddy left your hole.”

Frank struggled to move, but once he did, his ass was now facing the camera, showing Gerard’s cum all over him. He looked up to see his Daddy smiling at him and then cupping his face tenderly.

“You did so good, Frank. Daddy’s proud of you.” He kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Frank whispered, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby,” Gerard responded and reached out to turn off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic so be nice 😌


End file.
